The overall aim of the NCI-VA Medical Oncology Branch is to improve the treatment and management of patients with malignant disease. While efforts are concentrated in patients with bronchogenic carcinoma, prostatic carcinoma and hepatocellular carcinoma, patients with all other types of malignancies are evaluated and treated by our staff. Efforts involve attempts at early diagnosis, accurate staging, definition of prognostic factors, supportive care, and combined modality therapy.